Alpha and his Pack
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: One serial killer is dangerous, but a killer with his own pack is ten time worst. The Lector family looked like the prefect family but they all have beast within them with the instinct to kill for one another. Anyone that messes with them will pay the price. It's like they say: a family that kills together, stay together.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Chapter one: The Pack

Mischa was driving down the road in her Charger while Jean in the passenger seat; looking at the GPS system on her phone. Nickolas (Mischa's boyfriend) was in the back with Alex and Skyler sulking because he had to sit in the back with them and not in the front.

"Don't sulk, Nick. Its' your fault for going the wrong way and not asking for directions." Mischa said when she glanced at him in the review mirror.

"Come on, Mischa, you know its' against their manliness ego to ask for directions." Alex smirked while still looking at her phone.

The girls laughed, ignoring Nickolas's glare.

"I knew where I was going." He glared

"Yeah and that's why we lost track of the team and got lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere." Jean said "Just a fair warning, if a man wearing a mask appeared, holding a chainsaw we're letting him kill you first."

Skyler looked up from her magazine and saw a diner.

"Hey let's get something to eat." She said

"Anyone else hungry?" Mischa asked

All four of them raised their hands so she made the turn and headed to the diner. They enter the lot and parked next to a Mercedes.

"Who hooks a trailer to a Mercedes?" Nickolas muttered as he wrapped his arm around Mischa when they got out of the car.

"Poor thing." Alex said

They enter the place and saw only a few people in the place. There was a couple sitting at a table by themselves and another group that was by the bar. They sat in the back where they had a good view of everyone else. The waitress named Amber took their order and they waited. While waiting Nickolas got up as he needed to use the bathroom. Then two minutes later Alex got up to use the bathroom too but stop half way there when she saw Nickola talking on his phone. She step back to the wall and listened closely at what he was saying.

"Look I'm sorry but she took over being the driver; what was I supposed to do?" Nickolas whispered "No, I'm not gonna use the gun, Carry."

Alex glared harshly when he said Mischa's aunts' name.

"Look, I'll try to convince them to stop at a motel or something and text you where we are and find a way to kill her there." He said

Hearing enough Alex quietly hurry back to the table and told the girls everything.

"Looks like we made the right choice in taking over the driving and the map." Jean said

"What are we going to do Mischa?" Skyler asked

"What we normally do to lairs." Mischa said calmly

She took out a small vile from her purse that looked like a lipstick and pour a little in his beer. The girls look at each other with a familiar gleam in their eyes and smirked before clicking their cups together. Nickolas came back a few minutes later and took a sip of his beer. Not knowing that the girls had a sinister plan for him.

When they were done they paid for their meal and left a tip for the waitress before leaving. They passed the couple that was about to leave and Mischa bumped into the man. She apologized with a small smile and left. Not knowing that she just intrigued a psychopath with her smile. Once outside Nickolas tried to convince Mischa to let him drive again. She just smiled at him and simply told him no since it was her car and got in the driver side. The girls laughed at his pouting and they got in their seats like before. Nickolas sighed in annoyance and he just got in with the rest.

Once they were back on the road he kept trying to convince them to stop at a motel so they could rest. But none of them were listening. He tried one more time till he started feeling dizzy. Then he started to see double. Skyler looked at him and saw that the drug was starting to take its affect. He slouched in his seat as his body started to get numb. Skyler tapped Mischa's shoulder and nodded at her in the mirror. Telling her that the drug had worked.

"Don't worry Nickolas. Your nightmare is just beginning." Mischa smirked

.

.

.

It felt like hours since Nickolas woke up blurry until his eyes adjusted to the dark. The only light that was shown were the flames of an old furnace. He couldn't tell where he was but saw that he was half naked and his arms were chained to the floor.

"Hello…? Mischa? Anyone?" He called out

"Oh look. The cheater is up." Mischa said

She came into the light while texting on her phone. Scratch that…it was his phone. Nickolas eyes widen when he saw that it was his and started to panic even more. Mischa looked up from the phone and gave him a sarcastic smirk as held it up.

"I see you've been in touch with my aunt Carry for a month now. Funny that's when you asked me out, isn't it? And I've enjoyed reading the sex text you two been doing. Along with the so call plan to…what was it? Kidnap and…getting rid of me." She said

"Mischa, please…I can explain…" He said

He didn't get a chance to explain as she kicked him in the face.

"I'm sorry, Nickolas, you were saying." She said with a mocking smile.

"I was saying…" He said

She kicked him again and this time she broke his nose. He fell to the floor and she placed her foot on his neck.

"Sorry Nickolas but if you want to talk you need to tell me the truth." She glared

She pressed her foot harder against his windpipes till his face turn blue. He started coughing when she took her foot off him. When he was finally able to breathe he was about to say something till screams and groan were heard.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked

"Oh, while you were out of it I send a text to Carry for you. You want to hear it?" She smiled before clearing her throat. " **Mama Cougar** …by the way ew… **change of plans I manage to slip some roofies in the girls' drinks. I found an isolated area where your men could do some damage. You can find me by the tracker in my phone. Always yours, Boy Toy.** " She looked at him. "Again, ew. I'm so glad we haven't sex yet or else I might have caught whatever she gave you. They came and now the girls are having some fun. It's been a while since they had a good meal."

He looked at her with a confuse look but she just walked away from him.

"When I'm done with them Nick, you're next." She said with a cold tone and tied a rage over his mouth.

She left the room and followed the sound of screams and the smell of blood. When the scent of blood reached her nostrils her body started to twitch and crack a little. The lights in the hall started to flicker and Mischa's eyes started to glow a demonic yellow in the lighting with a sinister smile on her face. Once the sounds of their feet were getting closer her body started to form into a creature. Her skin started to peel off her, antlers grew on the top of her head, had a head skull of an animal, and claw like hands, she was a Wendigo.

' **I don't know how I got here**

 **But we cannot get out**

 **I'm surround by strangers**

 **As the music starts to pound**

 **I see the bodies slowly sawyin'**

 **Movin' side to side**

 **I feel the animal is rising**

 **As I slowly come alive.'**

One of the men walked into the hallway and with fast speed Mischa charged right at him. The man barley had enough time to see her coming as she tackled him down and started ripping and eating him apart.

" **So everybody start to move now**

 **I wanna see you all give way**

 **I wanna tear this place apart tonight**

 **And have you thank me for my rage**

 **So tell me what you came for**

 **Should I give you just a taste?**

 **I wanna see you lose your fucking minds**

 **And rip apart this place**

 **Let me see you move your bodies**

 **Let me see you move your bodies**

 **Let me see you move your bodies'**

She heard another heading her way so she hid behind a wall. She heard them getting closer and she sliced half way through the guys' stomach with one of her claw hands. Then she tripped him before bashing the man's head till it was completely gone.

' **I'll tear you apart**

 **I'll feed off your heart**

 **I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me**

 **I'm just what you need, Your perfect disease**

 **Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?**

 **Into the beast!**

 **Endorphins start to swell now**

 **As I step up to my throne**

 **I feel the monster caged inside of me**

 **Screaming through my bones**

 **I wanna see you start to sweat now**

 **I wanna see you lose your minds**

 **I wanna feel you all from deep within**

 **Swayin' back and forth all night**

 **Let me see you move your bodies**

 **Let me see you move your bodies**

 **Let me see you move your bodies'**

Two more men came and she started to smile like the Cheshire cat. She got on all fours and charged after them. They took out their guns and started shooting at her. With fast speed she was able to dodge the bullets and started jumping into the shadows.

' **I'll tear you apart**

 **I'll feed off your heart**

 **I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me**

 **I'm just what you need, your perfect disease**

 **Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?**

 **Into the beast!**

 **Let me see you bleed**

 **Let me hear you scream**

 **(Hey oh, hey oh)**

 **Let me see you move**

 **Let me hear you say (hear you say)**

 **I see the bodies slowly swaying**

 **Moving side to side**

 **I feel the animal is rising**

 **I'll tear you apart**

 **I'll feed off your heart**

 **I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me**

 **I'm just what you need, your perfect disease**

 **Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?'**

When one ran out of bullets he tried to put a new maze in but that was long enough for her to run out and tackle him down before biting a chuck of his neck off. Then she ran towards the other guy and back slapped him in the face. She pounced on him and started eating him piece by piece. When she was done she stood up and her body started transform into her naked human form. The whole time Mischa couldn't stop smiling and the music in her head was getting louder to the point that it was starting to make her dance a little.

' **I'll tear you apart**

 **I'll feed off your heart**

 **I'm just what you need**

 **Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?**

 **Into the beast!**

 **The beauty in me…**

 **The beauty in me…**

 **The beauty's the beast.'**

Music and dancing always seems to uncage her inner beast till her bloodlust was gone. Sometimes even singing but right now she was just listening to the music in her head and after a while she started to calm herself down. She was no longer the person she was a few minutes ago. When the music was finished she stopped dancing and looked up to her best friend Jean walking in with a long coat in her hands. Just like Mischa she too was covered in blood but had different clothes on.

"Better?" Jean asked

"Much better." Mischa smiled "Where are the other girls?"

"They wanted to have some more fun." Jean said gesturing to the door. "Don't worry, I told them not to do too much damage."

Mischa smiled and shook her head as they enter the room. There was some muffle cries and the sound of pipes hitting something. When they got closer a dark smile was planted on their faces as Nickolas was getting beaten. When the girls saw Mischa and Jean they stopped at what they were doing.

"Having fun?" Mischa asked

Alex shrugged her shoulder and threw the metal pipe to the side of the room.

"It's not much fun when you can't hear them scream." Skyler said

Mischa walked closer to the Nickolas and he cowered away when he saw her walking towards him but the chains kept him in place. She crouched down in front of him and tipped up his chin with one hand to make him look at her.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Nick. You chose to sleep with her and made this plan to kidnap and tried to kill me." She said

Skyler handed her the metal pipe when she stood up and glared down at him.

"No one's to blame but you." Mischa said hit him hard in face and continued hitting him over and over.

The three girls just stood there, some smiling and some laughed as she continued beating him down.

.

.

 **A/N: Hoped you like the new change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: Readers that are still reading this just to let you know I did change the story a little**

Chapter two: Female alpha

The girls were able to find a lake and used it to wash the blood off their person. Mischa had already finished and put on new clothes before tossing her clothes in the fire with the rest. She was drying her hair as she was texting to Carry and then called her mother. Alex found a phone on one of the bodies and gave it to Mischa when she read what was on it. Turns out, that Carry was still a greedy whore. These men were meant to kill her and Nickolas. So Mischa text Carry that everything was done and knowing her aunt very well she decided to call her mother; warning her that Carry will be coming for her in a little bit.

.

.

.

Baltimore, Maryland…

The Lector house…

A figure walked to the back of the beautiful house and took out the spare key they copied without the family noticing. Once they opened the door they quietly enter the house before closing it. They heard the shower from the master bedroom turn on so they quietly head upstairs. Entering the room they saw the bedroom door slightly opened and it was steamy. They took a gun with a silencer on from their coat and walked towards the door. Just as they were about to push the door open they were hit in the back of the head.

"Looks like you've lost your touch, baby sis."

Miranda Bell Lector looked down at her step sister with an emotionless face but was clearly disappointed. Greed was always Carry's weakness and always thought she deserves the inheritance their mother left Miranda before she passed. Her glowed yellow for a few seconds when she heard Carries heart pumping. The inner beast wanted to come out and feast but she had full control of herself and just cracked her neck.

After making sure her sister was knocked out she took the gun away from Carry and took it apart before turning off the shower. Then she tied up Carry's hands and feet with zip ties before taking her down to the basement with ease.

About an hour later Hannibal came home from work and was surprise to hear that the house was quiet. Their eldest had a game from out of states but their two younger ones should be home. His wife would normally greet him right now but she hasn't. This made him stand still and let his sense take over. He heard movement in the basement and smelled his mates scent along with a human scent that he hasn't smelled in a while. So he went to the wine room and opened the secret apartment to the basement. When he entered the room he saw his beautiful mate in one of the plastic suits and was butchering her step sister Carry. Hearing him entering the room Miranda looked up from her work and smiled at her husband.

"Hello dear, welcome home." She said before continuing her work. "I would kiss you but…you know."

"So you finally got rid of her." Hannibal said "What made you finally do it?"

"Mischa called. Carry was using Nickolas to get close to Mischa and tried to kill her. Luckily she and the girls over heard him on one of his calls. And they are now getting rid of him as we speak." Miranda said "And knowing Carry, she warned me what she was planning."

Hannibal growled when she mention Nickolas. He never liked the boy since he was four years older than Mischa. Luckily he and Miranda had taught Mischa to take things slow in relationships. To be careful to not show what they are to the wrong person. Even though she was 17 he still sees her as his little girl.

"Relax honey, Mischa and the girls are taking care of it. I know you've wanted to get rid of him yourself but at least he's gone now." Miranda said

"Lukas and Emily, where are they?" He asked

"Sleepovers." She simply said

With that said he took off his coat and placed one of the plastic suits on. Being alone in the house only happens once in a while. He helped her cut Carry up and later on they ended up tearing their clothes off each other and headed upstairs. Killing always seems to bring out their sexual side for one another.

A few weeks later…

Miranda smiled as she looked at one of the picture frames that were on her desk and looked at the one with Mischa and the girls in their soccer uniforms. The police manage to find Nickolas's body. Well…a few parts of him since the girls were eating him. After they investigated the murder was believed to be an animal attack. Hannibal and Miranda couldn't help but be proud of Mischa and the girls. They were getting better without needing their help now.

Miranda was born with the Wendigo blood from her mother and birth father. Unlike the myths you hear, Wendigo's are actually born the way they are but they do have immortality when they reached their late twenties. Much like a vampire they can turn humans into Wendigo by giving them their blood. That's how Hannibal and Mischa's friends became one of them.

It is hard to keep a pack of Wendigo's in one city without getting notice but Hannibal and Miranda have been able to keep them safe and unnoticed by hunters. Hannibal was already a cannibal serial killer before he turned so he knew how to cover his tracks and keep the feds off his trail.

What broke her concertation was the phone in her office. It was her secretary Jim buzzing her.

"Yes, Jim?" She asked

"Your two o'clock appointment is here." He said

"Bring them in." She said

The door opened and Jim let in a woman and boy that looked to be seventeen or eighteen.

"Hello Mrs. Porter. This young man must be your son Thomas." Miranda smiled as she got up and shook the ladies hand.

"Yes it is. Tom say hello. Manners remember." Mrs. Porter said with an English accent.

He sends a small glared at his mother but gave Mrs. Lector a kind smile.

"Hello." He said

"So…where do we start?" Mrs. Porter asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Actually Mrs. Porter, like I told you on the phone it is best that I talk with Tom alone. Teenagers seem to open up more without their parents to judge them." Miranda said

"But Tom doesn't mind. Don't you honey?" Mrs. Porter smiled

She placed a hand on Tom's arm and he quickly walked to other side of the room. Miranda could tell that he wanted as much distant from his mother as possible. It took some convincing and patients…a lot of them…to get Mrs. Porter out of the office. When she left she gesture Tom to seat down in one of the chairs and he did.

"How are you Tom?" She asked

"Alright, I really don't see why I had to come here." He said

"Why do you think you are?" She asked

"My mother is worried as usual." He shrugged

"What makes you say that?" She asked

"I'm a little…different, I guess you can say. I'm not much of a people person. They annoy me." He said

"How do they annoy you?" She asked

"Just the way they are. How they talk, they look, they walk. It doesn't take much." He said

Miranda wrote some things down and decided to change the subject.

"Is it just you and your mom?" She asked

She noticed the change in his body language and noticed he was clenching his right hand in and out. He was trying to calm himself down.

"My step dad, Marc and…" He said and his soften a little when he continued. "My little sister Anna."

"Where is your birth father?" She asked

"Died a year ago." He said with a hint of sadness before his anger returned. "Pretty much shows what kind of woman my mom is doesn't it."

"You have a lot of anger towards you mother it sounds." She said

He chuckled and got up from his seat. It wasn't a normal chuckle but a sarcastic one. He walked around as he looked at the artwork she had in her room. Then he stopped when he spotted a picture of her family. Seeing that he was fixated on the photo she got up to stand next to him but with enough respected distance.

"My family took this on our vacation in the summer time." She said

"You and your family look happy." He said with envy

"For twenty years, yes." She said

He let out low whistled as he was impressed but was still envy of her families' happiness. Well not fully envy as he kept glancing at her eldest daughter. Miranda saw this and wondered how this will go.

"That's Mischa. She is our eldest child. She's around your age." She said

As the hour came to a close Miranda showed him to the exit door as she knew he didn't want to see his mom right now. She had decided to keep Tom as a patient. She can tell that there was more to the boy than meets the eye. It was just buried deep within him dying to come out.

"So Tom, should I schedule another appointment for next week after school?" She asked

"Yeah, that sounds good. You're easy to talk to than the others my mom made me go see." He said

"I'm glad to hear that Tom and I really want to help you. How does Thursday around 4 sound?" She said

"Prefect, good-bye Dr. Lector." He said

"Good day Tom." She nodded before shutting the door.

.

.

.

Since Tom was her last appointment Miranda got her coat and purse as she got ready to head home. When she got home she saw Hannibal's car in the driveway. This was a surprise to her since she is usually home before him. She entered the house and placed her coat and purse on the coat rack. Then she was greeted by their six year daughter Emily that was coming downstairs.

"Mommy." Emily smiled

She ran over to Mirada and hugged her knees. Miranda picked her up started kissing all over her face; making the little girl squeal.

"How's my little butterfly?" Miranda asked

"Good." Emily said

"Where are your brother and sister?" Miranda asked as she went to the kitchen where she knew Hannibal was in.

"Lukas is upstairs playing his game and Mischa is out with her friends." Emily said

"Oh really." Miranda smiled and then saw Hannibal making dinner. "Evening love." And kissed his lips.

"Evening." He smiled

After that Miranda placed Emily down and the little girl went back upstairs to play with her dolls. Miranda went to the fridge to get herself a glass of ice tea.

"How was your day, honey?" She asked

"Interesting actually. A special agent Jack Crawford from the behavioral bureau at the FBI came to the office today." He said as he cut was chopping the meat.

This got Miranda's attention and waited for him to continued.

"He asked me for a favor." He said "One of Jack's gifted profiler's needs to be evaluate to reenter the field. He is very skilled in placing himself in killer's shoes. But has a hard time coming back."

"He sounds interesting. When do you get to see him?" She smiled; not surprised that he too found a new puppet.

"Tomorrow." He said

"Well…if he's as good as they say you better watch yourself, dear." She smiled and sips her drink

"You know I always do." He said

"No…you always get curious on how things like this will turn out and it is I that have to make sure that our family secrets stay a secret. If this profiler gets close I'll have his head." She said with dark tone "And you know this family means everything to me. So like I said Hannibal you better watch yourself."

If he was any other man he would have step back in fear. But her threats made him grin and lean down to capture her lips.

"You know I love it when you use threats." He smirked

"It's one of the many reasons why you married me. Along with the fact that we have the same taste in meat." She smiled

The comment made Hannibal chuckled and brought her in another kiss.

"Ah! My eyes!"

They broke apart when they heard their son's voice. He came down to get a snack and walked in on them kissing. He quickly covered his eyes backed away out of the room. Mischa came home and laughed at his reaction and him retreating to his room.

"You two seem to forget that there are children in the house when you do that." She smiled

"How was your day Mischa?" Miranda asked when she hugged her

"Same. No fun at all. Though I had to stop Skyler from getting into a cat fight with that bitch Samantha." Mischa said

"Mischa." Hannibal scowled her

"I'm not taking it back because she is." Mischa shrugged, and looked at her mom. "Come on mom, you've met her mother."

"She right dear, she is. She gets it from her mother. That woman is lucky that I haven't skinned her alive." Miranda said as she took her drink and went upstairs.

When night has come Miranda just finished putting Emily to sleep and went to check on Mischa. She saw the light in her room was on and knew she was either doing last minute homework or on her computer again.

"Honey, remember 10:30 lights out." She said

"I got it mom." Mischa smiled and continued doing her homework online

Miranda has been debating on this but decided to tell her about Tom.

"Mischa, do you know a boy name Thomas Porter from your school." Miranda said

"Yeah, I have him in few of my class. He's a bit of a loner but his charm makes him a heartthrob towards the other girls." Mischa said, she rolled her eyes at the last part.

"You don't sound very fond of him." Miranda teased

"He's a suck up to the teachers. And he thinks that he's god gift to the world." Mischa scoffed "I've been wanted to rip him to pieces for years."

"Mischa." Miranda said with a stern tone.

"I'm still waiting for a few years to do it." Mischa said "It would be too obvious as he and I have a big rivality in school. Why do you ask?"

"I just need you and the others to keep an eye out for him. He's a little…different." Miranda said

She gave her daughter a look that and Mischa knew what she was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

Chapter three: Loner alpha meets the pack

The next day was another school day and like every other day Tom looked forward to it as he gets to see his Mischa Lector. Tom knew he felt no emotions towards others and would normally use girls to fill his sexual needs but when he's around Mischa he felt different. He didn't know what it is but he felt something towards her. He wanted her for himself. There was just something about her that drew him to her. She was smart, beautiful, kind, not scared to tell the truth, and feared. He fell very hard for her that he wanted her all to himself.

He tried his best to get the same classes as her since last year so he could be around her and make sure no guy tries to take her away from him. She might not know it now but she was his. Then she met Nickolas from outside of school and he's been fuming for weeks. That's when his killing side was returning. He's been planning on killing him for a while but then he saw on the news that he was killed and attack by animals. So now that she was single again he wanted to make his move but he knew it wasn't going to be easy as for some reason she hates him.

With Mischa she had met up with her friends at school and told them what her had mom said. It wasn't new to them since they were used to getting a new family member. So during the school time they would keep an eye out for Tom. They even told the rest of the pack to keep watch for him even if some didn't like him. It didn't take long as they had first period chemistry with him. Mischa always found it strange how he always have the same classes as her.

"How is it that he always looks so hot in that uniform?" Alex whispered

"Are you sure that your mom isn't just trying to hook you up?" Jean smirked

"Don't make me eat you." Mischa glared

The girls just laughed.

When Tom was done talking to the teacher he went to sit next to Jean's boyfriend Barry who was his lab partner. He looked over at Mischa and just smirked at her. Mischa just rolled her eyes and paid attention to the teacher as he started talking. Jean nudged her shoulder to get her attention.

'What?' Mischa mouthed

'Talk to him.' Jean mouthed back

'No. He's an ass.' Mischa mouthed and looked back at the teacher.

She had to admit that Tom was handsome looking but looks weren't everything to her. She wanted the same relationship as her parents. Where each partner accepts one another dark side. That's what she wanted in a relationship.

During the whole time in class she did felt eyes on her. She looked to the side and saw that it was Tom. He gave her a flirty grin that would make any girl blush red. But once again she wasn't falling for it and that made him frown. No girl has ever resisted his charm before, only her.

When class ended she packed up her things headed to her Calculus class. Tom waited outside of class for her so he could walk her to class.

"Good morning, Mischa." He said

"Good morning Tom, is there something that you need?" She asked as they walked up to the third floor stairs.

"Not at all. I just wanted to talk to you." He said "I heard about what happen to Nickolas. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said "Though I do own you an apology. It seems that…you were right about him."

Tom looked down at her with a surprise look as she wasn't the type to apologies to others.

"You were right about him. It turns out that he was a cheater." She said

Tom kept a blank look but he clenched his hands to hold in his anger. He had tried to warn her about Nickolas as he had seen him use girls and breaks their hearts.

"I guess Krama has finally caught up to him. I'm really sorry about that Mischa. You deserve better." He said and opened the door for her.

She looked at him with a surprise look as he was never this kind or even nice to others. Looking into his eyes she could tell that he met what he said.

"Why are you being nice all of the sudden?" She teased

He just smirked as they enter the class. During class they did pay attention to the lesson but they did have some soft chats. That's when he knew that he was winning her over a little. She even let him join her and her friends at brunch and lunch time; they did have to keep an eye on him after all. He was never a people person and just wanted to be around Mischa but he was willingly to try and get along with her friends. He got along with some of the guys since they were the girls boyfriends; well all expect for one. Jason, who was more of a quiet person but like to be near Mischa and that didn't go well for Tom. The two glared at each other the whole time; trying to intimidate one another. Though it was kind of hard to do since they were both the same height. It wasn't long till Jason back down and sat away from Mischa. Tom knew that Mischa was the alpha in the group. That was good because so was he but has been more of a lone wolf for a few years. So if he had to show them not to mess with him he has no problem with that.

Class started again and Tom and Mischa had fifth period French A1 class. He mentally pouted as he didn't have her for sixth period. It was metal class so he could understand why she wasn't there but it wasn't his choice to have. Taking it was the only way to get his step dad off his back about not taking manly classes. He really hated the bastard. But he wasn't alone in the class. Barry Conner and Chase Black; that were part of Mischa's pack, were in the same class.

When school was over the boys took Tom to the bleachers since the girls had soccer practice afterwards. The whole time they were there Tom couldn't take his eyes off of Mischa. The boys, minus Jason, saw this and chuckled.

"Man, you still have it bad." Barry laughed

Tom looked over at them with a small glare but turn back to his Mischa. He didn't like her doing anything that could harm her but he knew that she was athletic and that this would look good on her college resume.

"So are you just gonna sit here or are you going to ask her out?" Chase asked as toss a football over to Barry.

"She's not going to go out with anyone right now because of that asshole." Jason muttered as he was finishing his homework.

"As I hate to agree with Jason, he is right." Tom said "After what that asshole did to her it will be hard for her to trust again. I'm patient enough to wait."

.

.

.

When practice was over Mischa drove home and saw that both of her parents were there. She was surprised that her dad was home early again. When she entered the house she had overheard them talking.

"How was your day at the FBI?" Miranda asked

Mischa nearly tripped when she heard that. Hannibal heard her and turned his head where she was.

"Mischa?" He called

"Hey, I'm home." She said and entered the kitchen. "So you were at the FBI. Wow dad, living dangerous again are we."

She and her mom giggled a little and Hannibal gave her a small smirked.

"The criminal profiler, Will Graham is…an interesting man." Hannibal said

"Oh, first mom found a new puppy and now dad has a new puppet." Mischa mused as she went to get a bottle water from the fridge.

"Puppy?" Hannibal raised a brow a Miranda

"How is Tom?" Miranda asked

"Something is off about him as he was being a little too nice to me. He even hanged out with the gang and me for lunch." Mischa said

"Well…he has a bit of a fixation on you dear. He did stare at your picture for half of our session." Miranda said

Hannibal glared and nearly growled at this news.

"Easy dad, I know how to handle him. Besides, I as much as I hate him I have to admit he is kind of…cute." Mischa said

"The accent?" Miranda smirked and Mischa nodded. "That's one of the reason that attracted me to your father."

"I want to meet this boy, Mischa." Hannibal narrowed his eyes at them

"Of course dad." Mischa smiled "So this profiler, what's he like?"

"Well, he doesn't like to look anyone in the eye, hates being psychoanalyzed, and smells of dogs." Hannibal said and drank his tea

"So you'll be working with him?" Miranda asked

"Yes. Tomorrow I'll be going with him to Minnesota to investigate a killer that they call the Minnesota Strike." Hannibal said

"Sounds like fun. Can I come? Please daddy. Please. Please." Mischa begged using her puppy pout.

She pouted when they said no, but wasn't upset about it. After the conversion was she went to her room.

.

.

.

Tom's house…

After school he still couldn't get Mischa out of his head. Unknown to her he had followed her to her house on his motorcycle. He stayed hidden for a while just to see her in her room. When she did he wanted to climb up to her window and talked some more but after looking at his watch he had to pick up his little sister from daycare. He quickly took out his phone and took a picture when she was right by the window before heading off.

After picking up his sister up from Daycare he headed home so make her something to eat. Other than his obsession with Mischa he had soft side for his little sister Anne. She was the only thing he actually cared about as he made a promise to his father. Cain Porter; or as everyone in England knowns him as The Chelsea Butcher. Yes, his birth father is a serial killer but to Tom he was still a great man that has taught him everything that he knows. His father knew that one day he would get caught and knew how his wife was he made Tom promise to always look after Anne.

His mother he could care less about them as she only cared about herself and money. As for his step dad he was ready to get rid of him as soon as possible. He was a fucking child predator. When he tried to touch Anne a weeks ago Tom attack him and left a blade mark on the man's cheek as a reminder. Even with that his mom was still with the man and made her wary about the wrong person. She was scared of her son instead of the man that tried to hurt her own daughter. Tom scoffed at his mother's gold digging idiocies.

So right now it was late and he was sketching his Mischa in his sketch book in his room. His room was like every other room with four walls, large closet but had a connecting bathroom that he shares with his sisters' room. The walls were grey, had a black dresser with two black nightstands, a desk for his lab top, bookcase, and a full size bed. Pretty much every color in his room had black, grey or red. One part of his wall had three small dark paintings while another part of the wall had his sketches. Some of them were of Mischa.

He was brought out his thoughts when Anne opened and shut the bathroom door before climbing on his bed crying. His protective brother side growled as he knew why she was crying. When he heard his step dad, Marc, footsteps heading towards his room Tom quickly took his hunting knife from under his pillow and stood in front of her. In his drunken form, Marc came in.

"Give her to me." He said

"Get out." Tom glared

"Or what boy. With one word I could have you behind bars for the rest of your pathetic life. And she'll have no one else but me and your mum to look after her." Marc chuckled darkly "And we both your mum will let me do whatever I want with her."

"Go ahead because before they get here I'll butcher you and mount your head on my wall along with mum. At least with you two gone she'll be adopted by a better family." Tom smirked darkly and held up the knife and pointed towards his left cheek where there was a long scar. "She is my sister and I will protect her from you. Remember the last time you tried to touch her."

When Marc saw the dark look in Tom's eyes he started to back away.

"Next time I'll go for the throat." Tom vowed

He made himself look like he was going to attack him and Marc quickly ran out of the room. Tom smirked and locked the door before placing the knife back under his pillow. His smirk formed into a frown as his sister was still crying. He sat down next her and held her in his arms. He brush his fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"I hate him, Tom. Why doesn't mum leave him?" She cried

"Don't worry Anne, I will never let him touch you." He whispered and kissed her crown. "I'll find a way. I promise."

When it became bedtime for Anne, Tom made sure that the lock he installed on the inside of her room was placed on before heading to his room. He stayed up and listened to make sure everyone else was asleep before he quietly went downstairs. There were many ways that he could kill Marc but he had to make sure that it wouldn't point to him. He had to make it look like an accident. Looking at the door that leads to the garage a dark smirk came into mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…**

Chapter four: Male Alpha

Hannibal was looking at the files of Tom Porter that Miranda had brought home. When she sees an intrigued potential teen she takes them in and groomed them to be just like them. Turning them into supernatural creatures was really up to them. Just like her when he sees someone that had some potential he does the same but for him it takes some time but never blood them. Tom seemed to be a prefect piece to their pack but as Hannibal was going over his files he might be hard to keep under control if they turn him. He believed that's why she wanted Mischa around him; to see if she could keep him on a tight leash.

Miranda came out of the bathroom; drying her hair and was surprise to see him in their room still. Today was the day he was supposed to meet Will in Minnesota. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him before kissing his cheek.

"Honey, shouldn't you be heading out now?" She asked

"Soon, I just wanted to see who this…puppy…is?" He said

"And?" She asked

"He sounds interesting but I still want to see him myself." He said

"Of course, dear." She said

She was about to let go of him till she notice he was still staring at her with a smile.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked with a smile

"Just remembering the first time we met. Raining in Paris." He said

"Don't remind me, I was soaked and wet because of that surprise weather." She laughed "I still think it was faith that day. If it wasn't for that man that rudely bumped me into you we wouldn't have met and found out about each other."

.

.

 _Paris, France-1953_

 _A surprise rain started pouring down in Paris when 18 year old Miranda was about to leave from the café she was at. Since her hotel was only a few streets down she decided to take her chance and walked it. When the rain got hard she tried to quicken her steps but then some rude man bumped into her so hard that she tripped on her heels. She would have fallen to the ground but someone caught her before she could._

" _Are you all right, Ms.?"_

 _Before looking at her savor she looked over at the man that bump into get into his car and remembered his license plates._

" _Yes, I…" She said but stopped when she looked at up at him and blushed. "…am. Thank you."_

 _19 year old Hannibal Lector helped her stand up and places his umbrella over them. He looked into her beautiful amber eyes and he could have sworn his heart had skip a beat. For the first time in years he was actually feeling an emotion that he hasn't felt since his late sister._

" _I'm Hannibal Lector." He said_

" _Miranda Bell Moretti." She said with a shy smile_

 _He took her hand and kissed it._

" _Piacere di conoscerti, bella." He said in Italian (Please to me you, beautiful.)_

 _She smiled again and looked away in shy innocent manner._

" _Grazie, gentile signore." She said (Thank you, kind man.)_

 _Seeing her wet and nearly shaking he took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders before walking her to her hotel. They talked as they walked and couldn't believe how much they had in common. Then hours later when she track down the rude man and was about to butcher him they met again. Apparently they had another thing in common. They were both serial killer cannibals. The Chesapeake Ripper and the Black Widow Gluttony; who would've thought that they would make a prefect couple. It wasn't till a few years she gave him her blood and turned him into a Wendigo._

 _._

 _._

"I never believed in that until I met you." Hannibal smiled "I thought I would never find happiness again after my sisters' death. Then I met you and now it made sense. It was you who I was waiting for. We were lost mates searching for each other."

"And now we'll never be separate again my love. We're bonded for internity." She smiled

He brought her face down to capture her lips and started kissing her. It was supposed to be a gentle loving kiss until it became a passionate one. He got up as he wrapped her legs around his waist and press her body against his.

"Hannibal…I just took a shower." She giggled

"You can take another one." He said against her lips

"And your flight." She teased

"I still have forty-five minutes." He smirked

He picked her up and placed her on their bed before taking off her robe.

"What do you know, just like when we met at that mans' house too." She smirked

He chuckled and claimed her lips once again.

.

.

.

After finally arriving in Minnesota he had arrived at the Motel that Will was staying at and informed him that he was going to be helping him with the crime today. As they were on the road Hannibal couldn't help but feel excited with curiosity on how this will go. He was about to see how Special Agent Will Graham function when he does field work. Not to mention to see how the FBI investigate, and how to get away with his and families future kills.

In the car Will would occasional glace at his new psychiatrist every once in a while. When he first met him he thought he had the good doctor figure out. By the way he dresses Will knew he is a perfectionist, was all about manners and is an intelligent individual. Someone that prided over himself and no one else. That was until he saw the gold wedding band around his left ring finger. Will was both shocked and curious that he actually has a spouse.

"You're married?" Will asked

Hannibal turned his head to Will with a raised bow but nodded his head.

"Yes, for twenty years. Her name is Miranda." Hannibal lied as he's been married to Miranda a lot longer than that.

"Wow." Will said

Hannibal chuckled.

"Kids?" Will asked

"Three. My eldest daughter is 17 year old daughter. Her name is Mischa. My only son Lukas is 10 year old son. And my youngest daughter Emily is 6 years old." Hannibal said "I married Miranda a year after we met. She was 19; I turned 20 at the time."

"A year? Wow." Will said in surprise

"It was faster than I had normally planned but I knew Miranda was the one that I wanted to spend my life with." Hannibal smiled as he looked down the ring. "When the kids came along I couldn't be more happier."

"Sounds like you have a great family." Will said "Though having a 17 year old daughter must be tough. You must be beating those boys away with a stick."

"You have no idea." Hannibal said and held back a growl

Will noticed it and had to stop himself from laughing. He was surprise on how open Hannibal was being right now. He was going to asked so more questions but they reached their destination.

Once inside they took a look at the files and Will notice one name Garret Jacob Hobbs that look suspicion. After finishing the files they took them and placed them in the trunk one by one. Hannibal was handing some to the secretary in a difficult area of the stairs, making the box fall. Will went to help the secretary pick the papers up while Hannibal went back inside making it seems like he was getting more files but he wasn't. When Will showed Hannibal Hobbs files he remembered the phone number well and used the office phone. He used a tissue to pick up the handle and used his knuckles to dial. After a few rings a girl that sounded to be around Mischa's age answered.

"Hello?" The girl asked

"May I speak to Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal lowly asked

"Just a second. Dad? It's for you." She said

He listened closely as the young girl and the man mumbles to each other before he heard the phone was handed over.

"Hello?" A man asked in a confusing tone.

"Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal asked; making sure this was the right individual

"Yeah?" Hobbs said

"You don't know me and I suspect we'll never meet. This is a courtesy call. Listen very carefully." Hannibal said as he glace out of the small window of the trailer to make sure Will was occupied. "Are you listening?"

"Yes." Hobbs said

"They know." Hannibal said

Once he heard nothing else he pulled the phone away and placed it back on the phone dock as he hung up. When he got rid of the tissue he couldn't help but grin. He turned around to start packing the last filing boxes and headed out. Hannibal couldn't wait to see what happens when they get to the Hobbs house. He couldn't wait to see what will make Will tick.

When they were done they headed to the Hobbs house. Will parked the car in the driveway and was the first to get out. He took a few pain killers before putting them back in his pocket. Hannibal stared at him for a while before getting out himself and followed him to the door. But before they could reach it the front door opened and Garret Jacob Hobbs threw his bleeding wife outside before getting back inside and closed the door. Will hurried to aid the woman while Hannibal stood and watch. The smell of blood didn't bother him after so many years so he was able to control himself.

The woman died seconds later so Will took out his gun and hurried inside. Hannibal followed Will in a slow pace. He stared at the dead woman with a blank expression before entering the house. He came to a pause when he heard ten gunshot echoes throughout the house. Calmly walking to the kitchen where the shots were heard and saw Garret Jacob Hobbs on the ground in the corner of the cabinets. To the side was Will who was trying to save the dying teenager that was on the floor.

"No, no, no." Will said as his body started to shake uncontrollably

Out of pity Hannibal had decided to help save the girl. He pushed Will's hand away from the girls' neck, lifted her head in an angle and then with his other hand to cupped her neck to stop the flow of the blood.

.

.

.

 **Back home in Baltimore, Maryland at the Lector's house…**

Miranda and Mischa were making dinner when Miranda's phone went off. She answer and it was Hannibal. He and Will have arrived back in Maryland and he was at the hospital with the Abigail Hobbs girl. So seeing that he's going to need a ride home she left Mischa in charge of Emily and Lukas. This might be her only chance to meet Will if he was there and to see this Abigail Hobbs.

In his sleep Will sensed that someone else was in the room. He woke himself up and saw a woman with long black hair that wore a red winter trench coat with her back turn to him and looking down at Abigail. He noticed that she was wearing heels and was wondering how he didn't hear her come in. As if she sensed him awake she turned to look at him with a kind smile.

"Hello. I'm Miranda Bell Lector." She said

Will stood up and gave her a kind smile. He tried not to blush as she was a beautiful woman. Even more than Alana.

"Will Graham. You're Hannibal's wife." He said

"Yes." She said and looked over at her sleeping husband. "Has he been asleep this whole time?

"Since I got here I think." He nodded

She hmm for a minute before walking over to Hannibal and lean down to kiss him. Will had to look away as he was a little uncomfortable with this. The kiss quickly woke up Hannibal as he started to kiss her back but she quickly pulled away. When she did that he playfully glared at her as he knew that she was teasing him again.

"That was not nice, dear." He said

"But it always works." She smiled

Will couldn't help but look back and forth between Hannibal and Miranda. She was a beauty to behold but she looked like the playful type which was the opposite of Hannibal who was always serious. Hannibal stood up and pulled on his overcoat as he continued on looking at Miranda. Who was now looking over at Will.

"So you're the famous Will Graham that I've been hearing about." She said

"I thought Psychiatrist's aren't supposed to talk about their patient." Will said

"We don't, but from what Hannibal had told me you're not officially his patient yet." She smiled

"You're a psychiatrist too?" He asked

"Child psychiatrist actually. I find a little more challenging." She said and turned to Hannibal. "Speaking of children we should get to ours soon. Mischa is watching the kids." Then she turned back to Will. "I do hope we meet again, Mr. Graham."

"Please call me Will." Will said

"Will. Good night." She smiled and drape her arm around Hannibal's. "Ready darling?"

Hannibal nodded and bid Will goodbye before leaving. He felt Will watching them as they left as they looked like the perfect couple as always. This made him grin a little but Hannibal had to admit that he did felt a little jealous when he notice Will eyeing Miranda. This always happen and he normally gets rid of them if they ever try something or Miranda will kill them if they put their hands on her.

"So that was him?" She said as they entered the parking lot and got in the car.

"Yes." He said

"I see that you have already pulled the strings with this one. How long do you think he would last until he falls completely?" She smiled

"It will take some time for me to gain his trust but it seems that Abigail will be the key to his down fall." He said, he started to car and began driving out of the lot. "Do you think you handle another patient?"

Miranda had a sinister smile on face when she look at him.

"We'll see." She said

Hannibal chuckled and intertwined their hands together as he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own…**

Chapter five: Heritage

At the Lectors house Miranda received a package from one of her old contacts. It was everything about Tom's and Anna's past. There was something familiar about him but she didn't know what. She looked at Tom's files first and was a little surprise that Carmen Porter wasn't Tom's birth mother. His real mother was an Iris Wentworth but she mysteriously died when he was only a baby. There wasn't much about his birth mother but there was about his father. It turns out that Tom's father side of the family had moved to London from the States; just like she and her mother had. There was an old photo of them and Miranda quickly recognized them. They were part of their old village before hunters came and killed everyone. Miranda has always thought that she and her mother were the only ones that escaped the massacre but seeing the photo had proved her wrong.

"So that's why." She muttered to herself.

"Why, what dear?" Hannibal said as he came into their room.

He was getting dress for work today.

"Why Tom is interesting. His father is a Wendigo, which makes him one too." Miranda smiled as she looked at her husband.

"Then why didn't you and Mischa notice it before?" He asked

"Females turn on their 16th birthday. Male Wendigo's don't turn till their 18th, darling." Miranda said as she got up to walk over to him and kissed him.

"Only a two year difference, why?" Hannibal raised a brow with a smirk.

"Oh honey, I thought you would have known already by now." Miranda teased before kissing him again. "No matter what species, women become more mature the men."

Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle and captured her lips with his.

.

.

.

At Tom's house he was got up from his bed and went to take a shower. When he was done, he dried himself with his towel before wrapping it around his waist. He went to the sink to check himself in the mirror before combing his hair. Suddenly hunched over and clenched the counter of the sink as the bone on his back felt like they were breaking and growing at the same time. He clenched sink and looked at the mirror. That's when he saw that his eyes have turned yellow. The pain continued on for two minutes and bit back his groans from the pain. With one last crack he slumped down to the ground with a shaky breath. He got up and looked at himself in mirror again. His eyes were his normal blue again. He turned to look at his back and there was nothing.

"What the fuck was that?" He muttered

It didn't stop there. All day he has been feeling weird. His senses were killing him, mostly his eyes and hearing. Not to mention he has been having a craving for meat, raw and cooked alike. He didn't know why but he was just hungry.

Then there was his other craving. He wanted Mischa so that it was hard to control himself around her. In class he couldn't stop touching her. Once he moved his hand up her leg and almost reached her pantie area she jabbed him really hard in the stomach. He pulled his hand away from her as he clutched his stomach from the pain.

"Do that again and I'll rip off your fingers." She whispered with a blush.

Not only was she blushing out of embarrassment but out of anger towards herself. For the first time in her life her beast side was actually attracted to Tom. His scent was calling her to him. She was almost tempted to let him take her.

.

.

.

After school Mischa and the girls were in the living room at her house finishing up on their homework. Emily also had a friend sleeping over this weekend that happened to be Tom's little sister Anna. They were upstairs playing with their dolls and were having a tea party in Emily's room. Lukas had hockey practice and Miranda was going to pick him up later so Mischa was in charge of the little girls. So to keep an eye on them Mischa decided for them to stay downstairs so she could hear everything better. Alex got tired of the quietness and turned on the T.V. She had skimmed through some channels and landed on the News.

" **In New York today, the police are still investigating and looking for the person behind the murder of the 14 teenagers and the kidnapping of the heiress, Emma Ward."**

Mischa looked up from her homework when they showed the picture of the crime scenes, the dead teens and the girl that was kidnapped before looking back at her work.

" **The heiress Emma Ward was found a couple of weeks ago after her kidnapping had severely injured and is now currently recovering from the trauma that it caused."**

The news man continued on what happened to the kidnapped heiress and what her kidnapper had done to her before Alex changed the channel.

"She was found on the day after getting rid of Nickolas and in the same town we were in." Skylar mused

"It would seem that we weren't the only ones hunting that night." Jean muttered; still looking at her Calculus homework.

"If anything I bet it was that couple that was at that diner." Mischa said "I smelled blood and another woman's scent on the man more than the woman he was with. And they messed big time. You never leave any witness."

"The Mercedes with the trailer, nice cover." Alex said "You think she'll talk?"

"If it was me, I'll pretend to lay low for bit and hunt him down and kill him." Mischa said and turned Jean. "What did you get for number 6?"

"74. And not everybody has your skills Mischa or mind." Jean smirked

Mischa just smirked as she continued doing her homework. Her dad wasn't just a Wendigo's but he was serial killers before he turn and still is. So he made sure to teach her everything they know mentally and physically.

Alex kept turning channels till she stopped on a familiar black and white show.

' **They're creepy and they're kooky,**

 **Mysterious and spooky,**

 **They're all together ooky,**

 **The Addams Family'**

Alex and Skylar couldn't help but nod their heads playfully to theme song.

"You know Gomez and Morticia remind me of your parents Mischa." Skylar said

"Didn't you have a headless doll name Antoinette?" Jean asked

"Yes, why?" Mischa asked

The girls just giggled.

 **Ding Dong** (doorbell)

"I'll get it." Mischa said

She placed her stuff to the side and got up to open the door. When she opened it there was a man at the door and he gave off a smell that she didn't like.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Anna." The man said

He gave her a kind smile but Mischa narrowed her eyes as she remembered what Tom told her when he dropped Anna off. Their stepfather wasn't someone to be trusted with Anna.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm her father, Marc. My wife had asked me to pick Anna up." Marc said

"No, from what Tom had told me, their dad is in prison back in England. And you're not even married to their mom yet or on Anna's list as an emergence contact." Mischa glared "So unless I hear from him or their mother you have no right to take Anna anywhere."

She was going to close the door but he placed his hand on it to stop her from shutting it. This got the girls attention and got up to defend their leader.

"Listen, you better bring down Anna right now or things are gonna get ugly." Marc glared

"You better not be threatening my daughter, sir."

Marc tensed as he looked behind him. There he saw Miranda Lector with her son behind her; glaring at the man that dared threaten her child.

"If it is then we have a problem." She glared "Mischa go call the police."

Hearing the words police made him tense more as he didn't want to get caught. He just scoffed and went back to his car. Miranda and children watched him as he got in his car and drove off. When he was gone Miranda and Lukas went inside and closed the door.

"How were Emily and Anna?" Miranda asked as if nothing happened.

"They were good. They're having a tea party in her room right now." Mischa said "Um, mom is it okay that girls and I head out now. We were hoping to meet the boys at the movies."

Miranda smirked as she knew what her daughter was thinking.

"Of course, but do get something eat before you go. You know how your father is if you stuff yourself with junk food." Miranda said

"Of course, mom." Mischa said with a sinister smile and her eyes glowed a little.

.

.

.

Marc was driving down the road, heading home. That was until his car started to make noise. When he pulled over to the side of the road his car just stop and the hood had smoke come out of it. He got out of his car to it check out; unaware that he's being watched. After getting the hood open he heard a strange noise by the wooden area. He looked at the woods but saw nothing. That was until he heard a large thud on his roof. He jumped a little and looked up. He let out a scream when he saw large creature that was 8 feet tall, had black leather skin, long hands and feet with talons, body built but skin bone, had an animal skeleton head with antlers and yellow eyes pushed back deep into its sockets. It roared at Marc; showing off its sharped like teeth. The man ran off into the woods as the creature leaped off the car as chased after him.

The creature leaped from tree to tree. It gave him a head start before chasing after him. It was a thrill of the hunt that got it going. Marc didn't have a chance as it leaped down in front of him and back slapped him to a tree. He coughed out blood before crawling on his hands and knees; still trying to get away. He didn't get far as another creature appeared. Marc screamed and tried to craw another way. The creature that hit him clawed at his back and started tearing pieces of meat flesh off of him before eating it. Marc cried from the pain and then the other creature tried to join in on the feast but the first creature wouldn't let it. So they fought over for their food and ended up tear Marc apart. When they were done the two creatures let out a roar before they started fighting each other. The first one almost over powered the other creature but the second one happened to get the upper hand and pinned it down. That's when they started to transform into a human form.

It was a naked Mischa who happened to be on of naked Tom. They both started to breathe heavily from the fight.

"What the hell just happened to me?" Tom asked "What am I? What are you?"

"Just like me, you're a Wendigo." She said "But how I don't know."

Tom didn't actually understand still but right now he didn't care as just notice that she naked right in front of him. She noticed this and flicked his forehead with her other hand to get his attention.

"Hey! Eyes up here." She glared

He grimed when she did that and just gave her annoyed looked.

"Kind of hard to do when my fantasy about you in this position is coming true." He said

She blushed before letting him go and quickly headed off to some clothes on. When she came back he got himself up and pouted a little seeing her in clothes.

"You couldn't let me enjoy that for a few more minutes?" He asked

She just rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember how this happen?" She asked

"No. All I remember was dropping off Anna and then I smelled Marc scent nearby and…that's when things went blank." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Wait, did we really just eat that asshole."

"Yes, yes we did. Now would you please but this on so that I don't have to look down at your junk?" She said as she handed him one of her father's long coats.

He just smirked at this.

"Why? This can't be your first time seeing a naked man before." He smirked as he took the coat and put it on.

"It is. I don't know what Nickolas has bragged about but all we did was kiss." She glared

Hearing this made him smile a little walked closer to her.

"You know it is my birthday today. We could just stay at my house…" He started till she cut him off.

"Don't even go there. I'm not easy as those other girls you've been with got it." She glared and her eyes glowed yellow.

He leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked at first till her beast side took over and started kissing him back. It was slow at first before things started to heat up. She ended up grabbing the jacket and pulled him closer to her. He didn't waste time to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Go out with me." He said instead of asking when he broke the kiss. "I've wanted you for so long."

He started sniffing and kissing neck as he said this. Mischa wanted to say no as she always liked to play hard to get but her inner beast was taking over again. It wanted to be with him. She was acting like how her mother and the girls would act when her father and boys leaves for business for a few days.

That's when it hit her.

Were they mates? It would explain everything.

"Yes." She said and lightly pushed him away. "But first let's get you some clothes."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…**

 **Chapter six: Lamb among the wolves**

' **I am the bad one**

 **Distant and Cruel one**

 **I am the dream that**

 **Keeps you running down**

 **With distraction**

 **Violent reactions,**

 **Scars of my actions,**

 **Watching me running out'**

It was a calm day as Tom drove his motorcycle with the males of the pack. While they were all riding while Jacob drove his truck. The only thing that could be heard was the music from the Dodge truck. It was loud enough to even blockout muffling screams that was in the trunk.

' **Hell doesn't want them**

 **Hell doesn't need them**

 **Hell doesn't love them**

 **The devil rejects them**

 **The devil rejects them'**

After driving for a while they made it a broken rundown railroad station. Once they hid their vehicles Jason tossed Tom his keys to his car. He pressed the trunk button to open it up. They took off bags and blankets that was covering a large bag that was squirming all over. Tom unzipped the bag and reviled his mother, gagged and tied up.

' **Yeah, I am the brains**

 **Some say insane**

 **Blood in the rain**

 **That what life's about**

 **In the great wide**

 **Head split and tongue tied**

 **Watch the sun die**

 **When you're running out'**

After getting rid of his step father the only thing left to get rid of was his mother. He grabbed a hold of her as he dragged out of the bag and Barry a hold of her legs.

"What are we doing here again?" Chase asked

"Remember when Mr. Clint showed us how to make a BBQ pit last year." Tom said "Let's just say that I've been making my own for a while. For many years I've been wondering how to kill her and I thought be cooked alive would prefect. Beside isn't anyone else hungry right now."

The others couldn't help but chuckle darkly with a devilish smile.

' **Hell doesn't want them**

 **Hell doesn't need them**

 **Hell doesn't love them**

 **The devil rejects them**

 **The devil rejects them'**

They followed him to a room and where there was a large hand made BBQ pit that was large enough to fit a human being in it.

"Barry get the fire started." Tom ordered

Barry left to do as he was told while Chase took his place.

"You know, mother. I have warned you more than once didn't I. And now I'm done giving you warnings." Tom said he and Chase started cuffing her to the bar of the pit. "You will pay your sins mother. Your greed took the better of you once again. How do you plead."

His mother cried and begged him through her gagged rag to let her go.

"Guilty is right." Tom said as he slapped her.

Barry finished putting the logs and started the fire. When it was ready Tom just ignored his mothers' and shut the lid.

' **Yeah I am the knuckle**

 **Bow down and buckle**

 **Hold your breath**

 **Your world is running down**

 **Live for the family**

 **Die with the family**

 **All is the family**

 **My gun is running out'**

Her screams were heard for half an hour until it was nothing but the burning of the wood. Tom check it mostly to seasoned the meat and to make sure it was tender. It wasn't long till the Mischa stopped by with the girls in her car. The three girls all ran up and kiss their boyfriends while Mischa went looking for Tom. He was glazing the human meat again when she found him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"How's it looking?" She asked

"Almost done. Which part of the meat to you like. Dark meat or white." He asked

"I like dark and juicy meat." She whispered in his ear with a little purr.

He turned to look at her with a grin and leaned down to kiss her,

' **Hell doesn't want them**

 **Hell doesn't need them**

 **Hell doesn't love them**

 **This world rejects them**

 **This world rejects them**

 **This world rejects them**

 **This world rejects them**

 **The devil rejects them**

 **The devil rejects them'**

A week had passed since the killing of Tom's mother and step dad. It wasn't long till the cops came ask questions of where they were. Tom told them that he didn't know where they were as his parents told him that were going on a romantic trip that weekend but came back or called them. Told them that they did this a lot, which the neighbors and teachers knew was true. There have been times that they'll be gone for a month without telling the kids anything. It wasn't long till the FBI got involved in the investigation. When they brought Tom in as a suspect he still wasn't nervous as they had no evidence on him. They found motive when they found out what his step father was but he had a solid alibi with the timing. Then they brought Mischa and the others to see if they can back up his side of the story, which they did and had proof. Once Tom's lawyer came in he believes it was time to plan his into action. After all that time he has been planning ahead and framed it on one his mom's side lovers. When they found motive and proof on that guy they let Tom go.

With the feds off his trail Tom life went to normal. Since he was eighteen now he got his inheritance from his grandparents so he was able to take care of his sister. They moved out of the house and Miranda was able to lean them an apartment where the pack lives. So far everything was going prefect.

.

.

.

Two weeks later…

It wasn't long Will, Hannibal and Alana were calling into Jack's office. They were told that Abigail Hobbs had just woken up from her coma and there was a debate on who should see her. Jack believed that it should be someone that wasn't there when it all happened. He was going to offer it Alana but Hannibal mention Miranda and her name caught Jack's attention. It was no doubt that he has heard of her since she has dealt with kids like Abigail's. He started to like the idea but Alana on the other hand didn't as the two didn't like each other.

"But she's not part of the FBI." Alana argued

"Neither am I but here I am." Hannibal glared at her.

His glare made her looked down in shame. She admired and had deep feelings for her old professor but his heart and eyes always belongs to Miranda Lector.

"She has worked with many children with similar backgrounds as Abigail Hobbs and they have been able to have a normal life." Hanniabl said

This was enough to have Jack agree in letting Miranda take Abigail as her patient.

When Miranda got the call she went to hospital that the girl was at.

"Hello. Miranda Lector." She said as enter the girls room.

"Are you a doctor?" Abigail asked

"Not in medicine. I am a child psychiatrist." Miranda said

"What do you specialize in?" Abigail asked

"Pretty much children and teens with family trauma." Miranda said

Abigail sighed as she knew what she meant.

"I asked the nurses if my parents were dead, and they wouldn't tell me." Abigail said "Said I had to wait for you."

"I apologize that you had to wait." Miranda said "But I believe that you know already."

Abigail nodded.

"I know that they are dead." She said "Who buried them?"

"No they haven't been buried." Miranda said

"Don't you think they should be?" Abigail said in anger

"Your mother was cremated per the instructions in her living will. Your father on the hand, the FBI still has body." Miranda said

"Because he was crazy." Abigail stated

"I knew that were lying to the nurse. I have dealt with many children like you that's been in the same situation as you Abigail. I know from personal experience that something like that is hard to forget." Miranda stated

Miranda watched the young woman's facial expression and knew that she knew something.

"I want to sell the house. I guess it's mine now." Abigail said as she wanted to change the subject. "I can use the money for college, get an apartment."

"I can try and get you a place in the apartment that I own and use to let my other patients live to get by." Miranda offered "It is best that you stay in the area for now till your father's case is finally close."

"But he's dead now. Why will it still be open?" Abigail asked

Miranda could smell and hear the fear in the girls voice and knew that she was involved.

"You have to understand the FBI. They want to know why your father did what he did. They want to know how he found them. And were the girls' bodies are. Which is why they want you to stay here in this hospital to keep an eye on you." Miranda stated

Abigail wanted to say something but didn't and Miranda can see that.

.

.

.

Once her timing with Abigail was done she headed to the B.A.U Headquarters with Hannibal to tell Jack. To her disliked Alana Bloom was there too.

"I got seven families waiting. No, let me rephrase. Demanding that we find whatever's left of their daughters. Abigail Hobbs may be the only person who knows the truth." Jack said

"You can't just force her to tell you everything Jack. Every train professional Psychiatrist knows that you have to gain her trust first. Without it you won't get any answers. Your just gonna have to be patience, these kind of things take time. If we force her she'll just shut down and deny it till the day she dies. Is that what you want, Jack." Miranda said

"I thought that you were the best. In the business." Jack said

"And you have the patience of a hungry dog." Miranda snapped back with a kind smile. "Don't mock my work. Trust takes time. Even Dr...Bloom knows that."

Knowing that he has crossed a line with her he apologized to Miranda. He was lucky too because Hannibal was doing his best not to attack Jack for snapping on his wife.

"You all really think Abigail Hobbs helped her father kill those girls?" Alana asked

"I have seen it many cases. There are some unsubs that will keep their second life away from their families, then there are those will use one of their family members to help them or their family is part of his torture." Miranda explained

"Indeed. I think it's a possibility that needs to be ruled out." Jack said "If Abigail didn't help her father, maybe she knows who did."

"How was she, when you saw her?" Hannibal asked

"As I suspected, practical." Miranda said

"Suspiciously practical?" Jack asked

"I would suggest you can be practical without being a murderer." Hannibal said

"I think she's hiding something. But I can't tell if its from her trauma or more. She has a penchant for manipulation. Withheld information to gain information. She demonstrated only enough emotions to prove she had them." Miranda said

"I want Will Graham to talk to her." Jack said

"Jack. Not yet." Alana said

"You are not Will Graham's psychiatrist, Dr. Bloom. Nor are you Abigail's. They are." Jack said

"I'm fine with that as long as I'm in the room." Miranda said and gave Alana sly smirk.

Jack showed them to the room that Will was teaching and he was talking about the Minnesota Shrike, abduction and murders. He showed them a picture of the one that was done by the copycat, which happens to be Hannibal. Everytime that he spoke about the copycat killer Hannibal and Miranda were smiling on the inside on how right he was.

After explaining what Jack wanted them to the next day Hannibal and Will went to the apartment that Miranda had for her patience.

"I didn't know doctor will do this." Will said as looked around the place.

"Some of them don't have other family members to take them in and most of their family don't want to deal with as they think they'll be just like their parents or have just abuse family that they had to get away." Hannibal explains "This way they can have somewhat of a normal life, finish school and make a new life."

They passed by Jean and Barry that were making out and Hannibal cleared his throat. That got them to jump and separate.

"I see that she has it Co-ed. Aren't you guys worried about teen pregnancy?" Will asked

This made Hannibal chuckle a little.

"Dr. Lector there's a woman here to the new girls. Claims to be a reporter." Tom said as walked downstairs. "She tried to sneak in when I told her she needed to wait till you or Mrs. Lector comes."

Behind him was Freddie Lounds that was being escorted by Chase, Alex, Skylar and Kevin.

"Thank you Tom, Alex, Skylar, Chase and Kevin. Where's Jason?" Hannibal asked

"Helping Abigail with her things and making sure this snake doesn't get in." Alex said while glaring at Freddie.

"All I wanted to do is to help Abigail." Freddie said

"Bullshit." Jean whispered

"I must insist that you leave this building before I call the police for your trespassing. You've been warned before Miss. Lounds. Journalist and reporters aren't welcome here. This is a place of sanctuary for them." Hannibal said

"I wonder why? They all have stories that need to be told." Freddie said

"That's for them to decide. Not you. Now please leave." Hannibal said "And neither my wife or I better not see you write about this in your blog. You know how much she wants to take down your blog."

She was about to leave till Tom stopped her.

"Oh, and don't forget your camera." Tom said

She turned to take it and then he held out the memory chip that had all the pictures in it. Her eyes widen when he dropped it and smashed it with his foot.

"Oops. Sorry. Looks like you have nothing to show." Tom smirked

Freddie glared but said nothing as she left.

"Once again thank you, Tom. Chase, Alex make sure that she leaves the building." Hannibal said

The two nodded and left to do as they were told.

"Everyone else back to what you were doing." Hannibal said to the other kids that were watching.

The kids quickly did as he told them to do. Will can tell that these kids respected Hannibal and Miranda.

"Shall we." Hannibal said

Will nodded and followed him. They headed upstairs unknowingly to Will that he was walking in the nesting ground of true monsters.


End file.
